Talk:Douglas MacArthur
Harry Turtledove, Give Us Korean War Fiction! TR 20:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :That would be wonderful. :The least he could do is acknowledge that there is such a place as Korea and its role on the world stage is slightly more dynamic than getting bitched around by the Japs. Turtle Fan 01:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Oddly I think the request for KW fiction is more likely to be met than the broader Korean fiction request. TR 04:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree. I had held out hope that we'd get at least passing references to Syngman Rhee and Kim Il-Sung in MwIH, and would have something to say about Korea beyond "Japs are holding it in every timeline except TL-127." That's all I meant by that. KW fiction would be much better. I'm not looking for an alternate history of the Goryeo Dynasty or the Eulja Treaty or the Gwangju Massacre. Less still do I expect a historical romance novel about Queen Myeongseong, though that's not the worst material for a straight HF out there. Turtle Fan 05:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Apropos of nothing, I picked up David Halberstam's The Coldest War in a bargain bin last week. I'm not that far into it, but it's pretty solid thus far. TR (talk) 18:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Joe Steele (The Novel) Do I add to the section on MacArthur in Joe Steele or do I leave it alone? In novel, we just get a bit more details added to MacArthur's execution. Zhukov15 (talk) 16:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Don't add anything yet, since the book hasn't officially been release yet; see my response here. When the time comes (after April 7) the novel will supersede the short story, and articles should reflect the novel. See our discussion here. TR (talk) 16:54, March 29, 2015 (UTC) This article is going to have a hell of a big year, isn't it? Turtle Fan (talk) 03:09, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Looking like. MacArthur could be blown into nuclear dust rather early in BA, I suppose. TR (talk) 05:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Perhaps. But even if he makes an early exit, his crucial decision-making will earn him a meaty section. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:25, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Just TV-WW section to the historical references. The other sections are direct appearances. TR (talk) 20:49, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. I also wonder if the DoI reference is too slight to keep in the article? ML4E (talk) 21:44, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Eh, it's sufficiently contemporary, so I figured we might as well keep. TR (talk) 17:30, September 6, 2016 (UTC) 1952 Constitution Party Nomination Oddly enough, even though Douglas MacArthur tried to get the Republican nomination in the 1944, 1948, and 1952 elections, he would get the Constitutional Party nomination in the 1952 election. The party nominated him for President and Harry F. Byrd as his running mate, without permission from either candidate. The ticket came in seventh place with 17,205 popular votes. Would this be something notable to put on the article? -- 13:25, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :From how you describe it, I'm not sure it would be something notable on a MacArthur wiki. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:09, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Since that particular iteration of the Constitution Party was a 3-election "wonder", and they didn't even bother to run anyone in 1956, I agree with TF--there isn't any sort of "artful" way of including the info. Even a succession box is of dubious value. TR (talk) 05:08, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Eh, you guys are probably right. It probably isn't very notable at all. Well, thanks for telling me. -- 12:30, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian